Romance or Hate?
by LossxOfxWords
Summary: Trouble and hate brews when the Naruto gang, and a few of my OC's, get sent to boarding school! but can this hate be turned into romance?


Battle of the Teens

Yay! I'm gonna have fun writing this story, I'm sure of it! I absolutely LOVE High School fics. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I swear, do I sound like Kishimoto-san? I'm a chick, he's a dude, isn't that difference enough? I don't wanna say that I don't own Naruto because I don't. Aw, damn it!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Aika stood in front of 'The Black Pearl Boarding School for Boys and Girls'. "I can't believe we got sent to a boarding school. I mean, all we did was put a cherry bomb in a mail box!" Aika exclaimed to Sakura.

"I know! Plus, we didn't even use strong ones! The cherry bombs we bought were like, worth 10 cents!" Sakura exclaimed to Aika.

"And all we did was throw a stupid stink bomb in a small section part of town!" Ino yelled, too.

"And they make such a big deal about it, just because it landed in a camping store!" Hinata cried out. (Yes, people, HINATA didn't stutter. I don't like making her stutter, maybe, I'll make her once in a while, but not all the time).

"And besides, those cherry bombs and stink bombs and -ahem- smoke bombs, weren't really that expensive!" TenTen shouted. "Smoke bombs?" The four girls asked the brown-haired girl. "Um, it landed in some guy's apartment?" TenTen tried to explain. The girls just rolled their eyes.

After a few minutes of savoring their freedom, the girls approached the boarding school. "Bye-bye, freedom! I will miss you!" Aika yelled out before entering the school. The girls snickered at this.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

**While the girls were complaining**

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Daitaro stood in front of the same boarding school. "I can't believe we got sent to boarding school! I mean, all we did was throw a baseball through an antique shop!" Daitaro shouted.

"I know! Plus, we all know that those 'vases' and 'porcelain figurines' were all fake!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"And all we did was ruin a couple of paintings in a museum." Shikamaru stated.

"And they make such a big freakin' deal because they were 'Picasso' paintings. More like a 2-year-old's painting!" Cried out Naruto.

"Besides, those vases, porcelain figurines, paintings and -ahem- Antique lamp, were all fake!" Neji complained. "Antique lamp?" The four boys asked. "Um, my football broke it?" Neji tried to explain. The guys just rolled their eyes.

After a few minutes of savoring their freedom, the boys approached the boarding school. "Bye-bye, freedom! I will miss you!" Daitaro exclaimed. The boys snickered at this.

(I swear this sounds soo familiar! Don't you think?)

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

**At the Girls' boarding office…**

"Girls, I hope we get into the same room." Ino uttered. "Me too..." the other girls muttered. With high hopes of getting the same room, the five girls entered. They saw an elderly woman at the front desk, typing something in the computer. "Excuse, ma'am, is this the boarding office?" Hinata asked the woman. The elderly woman looked up and gave them a warm smile.

"Yes. Do you young ladies need a room?" the woman asked. "Um, yes, we do I'm Hinata, this is Sakura, Aika, Ino, and TenTen." Hinata stated. "Hi, I'm Ms. Yamasaki." Ms. Yamasaki said. She typed a few things and said, "We have a 3-bedroom room with a kitchen, a living room and a second floor. This room is able to hold five-people. Would you girls like to share a room?"

"Yes, we would. Thank you very much!" Aika declared and bowed. The others followed her actions. "Okay, but two of you have to chare a bedroom, and one of you will get their own room." Ms. Yamasaki explained. Aika just thanked her and repeated her actions. So did the other girls. "Here's your room key! Room # 20." Ms. Yamasaki said cheerfully as she handed the 5 girls a room key with the number '20' on it. The girls left the room happily, knowing that the five of them will be sharing rooms with each other.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

**At the Boys' boarding office…**

"Hmm, I wonder if we'll be put together….." Shikamaru whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for the others to hear. With high wonders if they're gonna get the some room together, the five dudes entered. They saw an elderly man at the front desk messing with some file folders. "Oy, old man! This the boarding office?" Naruto asked, rather loudly. The old man looked up at the five boys and scowled.

"Yeah. What's it to you boys?" the old man said. "We want a room. Could that BE any more obvious?" Daitaro said in a '–as-a-matter-of-fact'ly type of tone. "Don't be such smart-asses and I might not give you damn boys a room!" The old man yelled at the boys. "Can you do that?" Neji asked. The old man didn't reply. "Yeah. I thought not." Sasuke said, smirking that mischievous smirk of his. (Ok, maybe I'm over exaggerating. So what?) "Whatever. Damn, smartass boys, think that they're SO cool 'coz they're teenagers!" The old man mumbled to himself as he typed some stuff on the computer.

"Hurry up with the damn room. God, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru complained. "Holed your goddamn horses, TEENAGER, be thankful i'm getting you a room," The old man said.

"Its not like you have a freakin choice, old man," Naruto said. The old man handed them their room keys. "Room number 15, figure out the arrangement on your own." Neji snatched them from him. "Took you long enough." The boys left the boardingroom in search of their room.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Ok! now that we're all settled in, what are we supposed to do?" Aika asked. "Ummmmm, get our schedule and uniforms?" Hinata said. "Oh, right" Aika said while the other 4 sweatdropped.

They made their way to the office, and got their schedules, locker numbers, uniforms, P.E. uniforms, P.E. Lockers, and needed textbooks. The girls went to their lockers to drop of their uneeded textbooks, and compared their schedules. This is how i went

Sakura:

1: English

2: Math

3:History

4: P.E.

5: Science

6: Elective

7: 2nd Elective

Ino:

1: English

2:Science

3: History

4:P.E.

5: Math

6: Elective

7: 2nd elective

Hinata:

1: English

2: Math

3: History

4: P.E.

5:Science

6: Elective

7: 2nd elective

Tenten:

1: Englush

2: Science

3: History

4: P.E.

5: Math

6: Elective

7: 2nd elective

Aika:

1: English

2:Science

3:History

4:P.E.

5: Math

6" Elective

7: 2nd elective

"Looks like I have all of my classes with Ino and Aika, and Hinata has all of her classes with Sakura," Tenten said. "Cool, and we get breakfast after 2nd, and lunch after 4th." Ino said.

"Awesome. So, since we don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, wanna go freshen up, then explore?" Hinata asked

"HELL YEAH!" the 4 of them cheered.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"ok, we're all packed up. Soo, what the hell do you want to do now?" Neji asked. "We go and get our schedules and uniforms, white-eye" Daitaro said.

They all went to the office, got their Schedules, Uniforms, P.E. uniforms, locker, P.E. Lockers,and textbooks. The boys dropped off they're stuff in their lockers, and compared their schedules. Sasuke has the same as Sakuras, Shikamaru has the same as Inos, Naruto is the same as Hinatas, Neji has the same as Tentens, and Daitaro as the same as Aikas.

"Great, I have the same as Lazy ass and Daitaro, and Sasuke has the same with the Dobe" Neji said.

"Ok, since we don't need to do anything for the rest of the day, do you guys want to explore?"

"Sure..."

* * *

So, this is My Story! You guys like? I hope you do! Please review! 

3  
Corrupted Innocence


End file.
